


Fake Cover: Missing Chapter - Night on Hoth

by MissHammer



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear recipient, I loved your request to pieces but the generic prompt 'Hugging for warmth' and your note about the (missing) scene on Hoth just fit so nicely together that I couldn't help to create this fake cover/illustration for you, eventually. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed making for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fake Cover: Missing Chapter - Night on Hoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



> Hello dear recipient, I loved your request to pieces but the generic prompt 'Hugging for warmth' and your note about the (missing) scene on Hoth just fit so nicely together that I couldn't help to create this fake cover/illustration for you, eventually. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed making for you.


End file.
